


What's your favourite colour?

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Collab work, F/M, Fic and Art collab, Ficlet, LadyNoir - Freeform, Not my art, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Rooftops, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir sit on a rooftop, watching the sunset.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	What's your favourite colour?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines’ day, everyone!  
> So this is a collab work that my dear friend [thecrazyladybug](https://thecrazyladybug.tumblr.com) and I have done together. She has made an amazing piece of art to go with my ficlet, and I am still not over how beautiful it is! Check out her post on Tumblr for a bonus close-up [here](https://thecrazyladybug.tumblr.com/post/190825241468/happy-valentines-day-everyone).

“The sunset is so beautiful,” Ladybug mused, as she sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

“Yeah,” Chat Noir responded from beside her. He was sitting cross-legged, his eyes fixed on the view. “It’s like all the colours in the world are splashed onto the massive canvas of the sky by a graffiti artist.” 

“Wow,” she turned to look at her partner, “I love how you put it.” 

He smiled in acknowledgment, “I think I read it somewhere.” Ladybug’s gaze softened as her eyes skimmed over his face, how the last rays of the sun illuminated and highlighted his features. She was still getting used to the fact that her goofy partner was the same person as her long-time crush. But at times like this, when she could clearly see how his cheekbones curved under his mask, or how the trace of a smile lingered on his pink lips, it didn’t feel so difficult to picture Adrien’s face behind Chat’s mask. In fact, she found herself wondering how she hadn’t made the connection sooner. 

“What is your favourite colour, Marinette?” Chat’s voice interrupted her train of thoughts. 

“You already know,” came her reply. 

“I want to hear it again,” he prodded. 

“Alright,” she laughed, “it’s pink.” 

“Pink,” he murmured to himself, looking around the sky. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. “Look, there’s pink,” he pointed at a cloud, pulling Ladybug by the hand, making her stand up as well. Her gaze followed the direction of his hand. A smile came on her lips, it did look very close to her favourite colour. 

After a few seconds, he spoke again, “Ask me mine?” 

Marinette knew it was blue, but she decided to play along to this strange little game he was playing. “Okay, what’s your favourite colour?” 

Chat slightly tightened his hold on her hand, making her look at him. She saw a dangerous glint in his green eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“I used to think red is my favourite colour, but you know what?” He stepped in front of her, and ran his gaze over her body as he whispered, “I now realise it’s my favourite colour on you, m’ lady.” 

Marinette felt her heartbeat pick up speed at those words. At his voice. At the fact that his face was only inches away from hers. She gulped nervously. 

“Actually, now that I think of it,” Chat raised his hand to lightly caress her cheek, “I really love the colour here as well.” 

It felt as if her cheeks were on fire. Chat- no, Adrien’s hand lingered on her skin for a little longer than it should have. And his eyes locked in on hers, trapping her as if in a magical spell. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, just looking into each other’s eyes. And then, in one swift movement, Chat closed the gap between their lips. It took her by surprise, but she wasted no time before kissing him back with equal fervour. 

The kiss was soft and quick. When they broke apart, Chat lifted Ladybug’s chin slightly with his hand. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a breathless stare, that was both fascinated and scared at the same time. 

“There,” he whispered, looking into the blue of her eyes, “that’s my favourite colour.”


End file.
